To encourage underrepresented minority students and students from health disparities populations to pursue biomedical and behavioral research careers, the Michigan Minority Health and Health Disparities International Research Training Program offers opportunities for active participation in research on global disparities in child health. This training program engages students in research on problems that disproportionately affect children in developing countries and poor/minority children in the U.S. Student research experiences occur in conjunction with ongoing studies of University of Michigan faculty members in Chile, China, Ghana, Jamaica, and South Africa. These projects address both physical health and psychoeducational issues. Approximately 16 students will be selected each year (12 undergraduates and 4 medical/graduate students). The program includes: 1) pre-departure preparation; 2) close mentoring in the U.S. and at international sites; 3) research involving design of a study or subproject (if appropriate), collection, analysis, and interpretation of original data, and communication of the project in oral and written form; 4) training overseas for 12 weeks; and 5) post-trip follow-up, including: career guidance; facilitation of further research placements; opportunities for independent study programs; supervision of honors theses and doctoral dissertations; and assistance in preparing manuscripts and presentations. Minority and/or junior faculty investigators engaged in research on child health inequalities in the U.S. are encouraged to develop related projects in conjunction with the ongoing international studies. [unreadable] [unreadable]